The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The invention relates to an assembly, in particular a play fountain, comprising a floor for carrying people, a plurality of electrical devices, such as pumps connected to nozzles for generating jets of liquid, in particular water, and/or lights, distributed over the area of the floor, and a control system for operating the electrical devices.
Play fountains are known. The nozzles are typically accommodated in the floor of the assembly and are arranged to jet liquid up into the air. With such an assembly a lively and variable and thus fascinating and visually attractive appearance or show can be realised, to which end the various liquid jets are turned on and off to generate a specific pattern and/or rhythm and possibly even varied in height.
WO 2012/003951 discloses a play fountain comprising a floor (1), a plurality of nozzles (2), preferably a reservoir for a liquid, in particular water, or means to connect the assembly to a liquid supply, and a control system (3) for controlling one or more of the nozzles (2) during operation of the assembly. The floor (1) is assembled modularly.
Electrical power consumed by assemblies such as play fountains and dance floors fluctuates e.g. with the number of jets and/or lights that are activated simultaneously and substantial peaks in e.g. power or current are likely to occur, requiring a high current power supply and heavy cables. Also, high voltages may form a risk to users.